Birth of a Titan
by he-who-shan't-be-named
Summary: Harry Potter was raised by the Dursleys, but treated correctly. He discovered magic while young and trained himself to use it, now he has been invited to Hogwarts. They are in for one exhilarating ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter from Hogwarts

He sat on his small cot in the smallest bedroom of Number four Private Drive. A simple glance around the room wouldn't have revealed the fact that he wasn't a normal boy. He had a normal twin sized bed, a neat desk, and a small rolling chair. He himself looked like any old ten soon to be eleven year old. He had jet black hair, a small yet still muscular frame, and green eyes that seemed as if they glowed. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans. There was nothing that screamed out abnormal. Well except perhaps the faded lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, and the four foot snake curled on the end of his bed. Yet you couldn't find a more abnormal boy in a twenty mile radius.

His name was Harry Potter. He had lived with his relatives, the Dursleys, for as long as he could remember. He knew that he hadn't always stayed with them for they had told him so. They had woken up one morning and there he was on the doorstep sleeping as if he were dead. They had told him that his parents had died in a car crash and that since they were his only living relatives that he had come to stay with them. He had had a fairly good life with them, getting proper food, a bedroom, and proper schooling. But he didn't think the Dursleys liked him. There was always an air of forced politeness about them as if they would rather not be doing what they were.

Regardless of this facts Harry still had a good life. The Dursleys had enrolled him and his cousin Dudley in to a mixed martial arts dojo when Dudley had expressed an interest in it. Now after three years of martial arts, Harry was the best pupil his master had. He was farthest along and could even beat some of the sixteen year olds in sparring. In fact he had to spar with the older kids as none of the kids in his age group could keep up with him.

Thanks to this martial arts training he moved with a cat like grace to him, almost as if he was part cat. Harry also excelled at other physical activities. He was always the first one picked for sports at school and always one of the top players in whatever he did. This was always due to him trying to be the best at whatever he did. He didn't know why he had to be the best just that he did. It didn't just extend to physical activities either. He also excelled at mental activities too. He was always the first one done with his school work and no one could keep up with him, he even out smarted most of his teachers. He was already smarter than most college students.

Harry had a big secret though. He could do magic. Not just your average penny in your ear type stuff, but real legitimate magic. He had discovered it one day walking home from school.

_Flashback _

_ Harry was six. He was walking home from a trying day of school. He was tired he had worn himself out playing football with the other boys his age during recess. Since he was tired he decided to take a short cut home through an alley. It was dark and littered with trash. He walked through it and suddenly he felt eyes on him._

_ That was another odd thing about Harry he always seemed to know when someone was watching him. He would almost immediately turn in the direction the eyes were coming from. He could even tell to an extent what the person or animal looking at him was looking at him for. _

_ These eyes were hungry. They wanted to eat him. He turned in the direction they were coming from. It was a dog. A HUGE dog. It was five feet tall and very skinny. You could see its rib. It had brown and black fur and it was growling, showing huge yellowing teeth. The growl was low and menacing. Harry felt his hair stand upon end and a shiver of fear roll down his spine. His heart began to beat a mile a minute and he started to take a step back._

_ "Nice doggy, good doggy," he said shakily. The dog took a menacing step forward, and then another. Suddenly, it started running full tilt at Harry. _

_ Harry had never been this scared in his life. He was positively terrified. Then suddenly he felt a warm sensation rising up from his chest and into his limbs. Suddenly he felt that he could do anything. He could crush mountains, level forests, and tame seas. He could do anything. Then he acted instinctively._

_ His hand shot out and he felt a small amount of that energy leave him and rush toward the dog. It hit the dog as it was running toward Harry, barking menacingly the whole while, then it hit. The dog flew back as the energy hit it and landed on its neck. It moved no more._

_End Flashback_

Harry hadn't known what that was that had happened that day, but he could always feel that energy just beneath the surface, waiting to be used. So he started trying to use it. At first it was hard calling it up to the surface to be used. He had to concentrate really hard to do it. And then he couldn't do anything with it. He did notice however, that when he had it on the surface his senses where heightened, and he was stronger, faster, and he could think faster. He also noticed that his eyes glowed when it was on the surface. Since it made him feel good Harry tried to get it on the surface all the time.

At first he could hold it there for barely a minute, but he got better. First one minute, then five, then ten, and so on till he could hold it there all the time without concentrating to hard. In fact it became almost instinctual to have it at the surface. That he found was a problem because he kept accidently slipping into other people's minds. He could hear their thoughts when he was just in the vicinity, but when he looked into their eyes he went in and could see their memories. Harry found it disturbing and since he needed to stop he decided to build his own walls around his mind, so he didn't wander into others minds. He started meditating since that was a way to get into to his mind. It took a while but eventually, he was there.

He was amazed at what he found. He was on the edge of a large ocean. It was a glowing white color and he instinctively knew this was what he had flowing through him. He could feel the waves on the sandy shore, smell something on the air unidentifiable on the warm breeze coming from the ocean. He stepped into the water and instantly he could see, no, feel everything on his body. It was amazing.

The one thing he couldn't feel was the end of this ocean, and with a start he realized it was never ending. Then he realized he was on an island in the center of that ocean, a meteorite in the infinite world of space. He decided that the island must be his mind, and the ocean his magic, for what else could it be.

Eventually he came back to the task at hand and thought of putting an impenetrable force field around his mind. And out of thought appeared a translucent blue dome around the island. After that he had no problems staying out of other peoples thought, but he could go into them if he tried.

After trying for months he eventually figured out how to direct his magic to do what he wanted. It was all about will power. He couldn't just think it, he had to will it to happen. It was hard to will things to happen at first, he could barely lift a match, but gradually he developed the will power to do just about anything. He even found a new way of transportation.

He simply thought of where he wanted to be and willed himself there. POP and there he was. It was very uncomfortable at first, feeling as if he was being squeezed through a small tube. Soon, after he got better at it he didn't notice any sensation at all. Along with this he could now do it silently. It came in handy when he was late for something and couldn't get there by conventional means.

One advantage of being able to have his magic on the surface became clear when he did start martial arts with Dudley. Harry could do the moves for martial arts almost instinctively. He was so good that he had to tone it down so he didn't always win against everyone, including his master. He found that he could react with almost precognitive speed, as if he knew what was going to happen before it did. He was also incredibly strong because of it. He could pick up almost two hundred pounds with just one arm. He had to hold back so he didn't hurt other people.

Another thing that he kept secret was that he could talk to snakes. He found out on a visit to an exotic pet store.

_Flashback_

_ Harry was eight. He and the Dursleys were at the pet store because Dudley had wanted a dog. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were suckers to Dudley's every whim so they decided to get him one. As they were browsing around looking at the dogs, Harry was looking at the other animals in the store. He had looked at cats, birds, and rodents, now he was getting around to the snakes. Harry had always had an inexplicable fascination with snakes._

_ As he was walking over there he heard a rather rude, female voice say, "Stupid humans always man handling us snake. If I could get out of here I'd rap around your neck and choke you so hard…"_

_ The voice trailed off and Harry looked around to see where it came from. "Whose there." He called out. He heard a loud gasp come from the snake exhibit._

_ "A speaker! Terribly sorry, dear master. I didn't mean to offend. Please forgive me."_

_ He moved for the exhibit and saw a lone snake curled up. The label said that it was a ball python but Harry knew that it wasn't just from looking at it. It was an anaconda. A baby one, but still an anaconda. "Are you talking to me?" Harry asked the snake._

_ "Oh yes sir. You are a speaker. I am obliged to speak to you." She replied._

_ "I never knew snakes could talk? Hmm. Learn something new every day." He mused_

_ "Oh yes, we can all talk just only to each other and humans with the Gift."_

_ "The gift?"_

_ "NO! No. The GIFT. Silver tongue. The ability to talk to snakes." The snake sounded rather passionate about this so he just nodded his head and chalked it up toward another of the unusual things about him._

_ "Okay, okay. Calm down. I understand." He said making a placating gesture with his hands. "So uh Miss," He continued. "Do you have a name?"_

_ "My name is Arnine." She replied suddenly shy. _

_ "Well Arnine, I am Harry. Do you like it here?"_

_ She started to hiss violently. "Like it here! I hate it here!" She hissed out angrily. "I would rather be ANY place but here."_

_ Harry thought for a minute and finally came to a decision. "You could come with me." He said cautiously._

_ The snake looked as if it were trying to contain itself and finally burst out, "OH COULD I! I promise I won't be a bother. I can catch my own food and everything. I─"_

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Yes you can come. Just Curl around my waist for now and we will get you better situated." After he opened the top with a bit of magic the eighteen inch snake curled around Harry's waist and they set off._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day Arnine had been a permanent part of his life. He hid her from the Dursleys with a bit of magic and they hadn't found her yet even though she was about six feet long. She hunted for her own food in the nearby wild life reserve. He would transport the two of them down there once a week and she would go hunting. She was his closest friend, the only person he told everything to.

At that current moment the two were sitting on the bed. They were waiting to be called down for breakfast when Uncle Vernon shouted up, "HARRY, GET THE POST."

"Yes Uncle Vernon" He called back. He got off the bed, went down the stairs, and to the door. At the bottom of the door there were several letters but one stood out on it, it had green ink that said,

Harry Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Private Drive

Surrey

He picked it up and on the other side it said,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

"Aunt Petunia," Harry asked. "Do you have any idea about why I would get something like this?" He had originally planned to just come clean about his magic, but since he knew that the Dursleys disliked anything out of normal he decided to pretend he was clueless.

He lifted the letter so she could see and her face drained of all color. _Ah, _thought Harry, _she did know about magic. _

Aunt Petunia sat down on a chair in the kitchen, and bowed her head in a world weary fashion. After several minutes of tense silence, Harry could bear it no longer.

"Do you?"

She sighed and gestured for him to take a seat. She started out by explaining about his parents and the dark wizard Voldemort. She then went on to explain everything she knew about the Wizarding world. Harry was happy to hear that there were other people like him, though he was somewhat surprised to hear that they had to use wands to use magic. He decided that he would hide this ability from them. He was also happy to hear that he could by all of his school stuff in one place because frankly, he hated shopping. However, as Aunt Petunia said, he would have to do it if he wanted to go to Hogwarts.

They decided to go to a place called Diagon Alley to get his school stuff. In other words the Dursleys would drop him off and he could find his own way back. They also told him that he could get his inherited money at a place called Gringotts. So the next day when he was dropped off at a place called The Leaky Cauldron and after asking how to get into the alley, that was the first place he went.

Gringotts, as it turned out, was a bank ran by the strangest creatures harry had ever seen. As he walked through the doors he heard Arnine whisper from his waist that they smelt dangerous and that he should be wary. Harry went to the nearest available creature and told it, "Good day sir, my name is Harry Potter and I am here to inquire about my inheritance."

The creature looked at Harry and said in an impatient tone, "I will need some blood to prove that you are who you say you are." And with that he pulled out the biggest knife harry had ever seen. Harry being no stranger to pain took the knife and made a cut on his index finger. He let it fall on to a piece of parchment that the creature was holding out. As his cut healed up his name and two other things appeared on the paper. It read:

Harry James Potter

Trust Vault: 5,000 Galleons

Potter Family Vault: 6,000,000,000 Galleons _(available when emancipated or reaches the age of majority) _

Harry was stunned! _I'm filthy, stinking rich, _he screamed in his head. Out loud he said in a monotone, "Well this is surprising."

"Would you like to visit your trust vault? Ok I will have another goblin take you down. _RUMPSCORN._" As another goblin came over, Harry realized that these creatures must be goblins.

After the ride of his life and the money system being explained to him, Harry started his shopping. First, he visited Madam Malkin's. There he met a rude boy with blonde hair and got his school robes. Next, he went to the apothecary and got all of his potions stuff. Then, he went to Flourish and Blots and brought books on all manner of things from transfiguration to Occlumency. After spending a good two hundred galleons there, he went to a luggage place and bought a new trunk. Then he went to his final stop, Ollivander's. He went into the dusty old shop and looked around for Ollivander.

As he looked around he noticed box upon box piled into shelves all around the shop. As he went to take a closer look a raspy voice said, "Hello Mr. Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you."

Harry jumped just about a mile into the air. "Oh, uh, hello sir. You must be Ollivander."

"That I am laddie. So let's get right to it." With that he started pulling out boxes as a magical tape measure measured Harry. Eventually Ollivander came back and started handing Harry wands. Harry got a different feeling from each of them, one was a cold icy feeling, another was super slimy in its feel, but none of them felt right. After what felt like every wand in the shop Ollivander gave him one muttering things like 'I wonder' and 'Could be'. This wand felt absolutely wrong like Harry's polar opposite. He immediately tossed it back at Ollivander shaking his head. Ollivander seemed disappointed but none the less carried on. After another fifteen wands, he started muttering again. He came back with blackest wand harry had ever seen and gave it to him.

As soon as Harry touched it he knew that this was the wand for him. It just felt right. There were no words to describe the incredible feeling he got from the wand. Out of the wands tip burst black and white sparks that mixed together so that when looked at as a whole they looked grey. Ollivander started clapping and had a satisfied looking in his eye.

"That Mr. Potter is the most powerful wand I have ever made. Wood from the tree of Death and leaf form the tree of Life at its core. I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Train

Harry spent the weeks leading up to the ride from platform nine and three quarters reading all of his new books. He would have to wait until Hogwarts to try them with his wand because there had been a small note on the back of his letter saying not to do magic outside of school. That didn't stop him from practicing Occlumency, which, as he discovered, he had been doing for years. He also learned that going into people's minds was called Ligellimency. He also read a book on magical fighting which wizards called dueling. He learned that a good duelist had to be good at transfiguration. Anyone could throw around spells, but the enemy that could use the very ground to take you out was the enemy to be wary of fighting. Harry resolved to learn all the transfiguration he could.

He also talked to Arnine about how he was going to get her onto school grounds. They resolved to get her there then let her loose on the ground and they could meet up to talk.

He also took another trip to Diagon Alley and bought all of the books on transfiguration he could, and read them all. He too got a book on magical theory that explained to him why he had never had to use incantations to do magic. It was all about will power and the intent you had that shaped the magic, not some silly nonsense word and overly theatrical wand motion. With this in mind he decided not to limit himself on what he could and could not do by using incantations. He resolved to always do magic by will and intent as he had done since he first discovered magic.

When September first arrived, Harry couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts so that he could start practicing magic with his wand. He was ready to leave for King's Cross by six thirty that morning. After the Dursleys had woken up and his uncle had gotten coffee, they left for the train station. He arrived just after ten and started to look for the platform. He didn't see the platform so he went and leaned on a barrier waiting for some indication of where the entrance was. As soon as he leaned against the barrier he fell through. It was only thanks to his martial arts training that he hadn't fallen flat on his face.

After regaining his balance he looked around and noticed a sign saying:

Platform 9 & ¾

He realized with a start that he had fallen through the barrier and into platform nine and three quarters. He looked at the barrier, walked back out, grabbed his trolley, and went back through. In front of him was a massive steam engine. It was scarlet with some gold and black thrown in, and had, if you would believe it, spinners on its wheels. It was the coolest train Harry had ever seen.

He decided to find a compartment and got into the train. He went to the back of the train, where people were less likely to go looking for a compartment. He sat down and passed the time by making a small flame appear in his hand and dance around his palm. He had discovered that flames he made would not harm him and had started to experiment and play with them. He had tried to increase the temperature of the flame while keeping it small, and had succeeded. First, he had made it blue, then green, and finally white. He had also started trying to shape the flames to look like things such as flowers, animals, and mythical creatures.

As he was sitting there playing with the flames on his hand, he concentrated, and had them form a small snake. The snake on his hand wasn't just an indistinct shape; you could see every detail on it. From its scales to its small darting tongue, everything was there. He had the small flame snake roam around his hand and curl around his fingers. As he was doing this the terrain started to move and without him even realizing it, he was off to Hogwarts.

He did however notice when footsteps were heard approaching his compartment door. Quickly he extinguished the flames and turned in his seat. In a matter of seconds the compartment door opened and a tall, red headed boy appeared. He looked at Harry and Harry noticed that the boy had satisfied feelings about something and that he seemed to know who Harry was. Harry, being a smart boy, immediately realized that this boy wanted to be his friend because he was famous.

As the boy opened his mouth to say something, Harry said in a harsh commanding voice that he let some of his magic drip into, "Get out. I don't want to be your friend because you are only in it for my fame."

The boy went beat red, and said in a voice laced with anger, "You─"

Or at least he started to.

"I don't need to know what your name is or anything else about you; I feel it coming off of you. So I ask you again, get out." The boy again opened his mouth so Harry continued, "Or I will make you."

As he said this he let his magic leak into the air and felt it charge with magic. The boy started to look frightened after he felt the magic coming off of Harry, so he ran out of the compartment with his proverbial tail between his legs.

Harry spent the rest of the trip pondering about the boy and other things. He didn't really care about the boy; after all he had always been a loner. The other children were frightened by his intelligence and physical prowess, though that didn't stop him from being picked to play sports.

When they finally arrived he grabbed his trunk and got off the train. Looking around he saw a lot of the older students walking up to some horseless carriages and began to follow them, when he heard a voice shout out, "FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS THIS WAY."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: If you come up for a good name to this Chapter then let me know.

TIME SKIP: ALMOST FOUR YEARS

_Before school Hogwarts staff meeting_

The staff of Hogwarts sat down around the large table in the conference room. Albus Dumbledore sat at the head with a smile on his face; to his right was Minerva McGonagall and to his left sat Severus Snape. They were arguably the leaders of Hogwarts. The Headmaster, The Deputy Headmistress, and the head of Slytherin House. Other people in the room included Madeye Moody, Fillius Flitwick, and Pompona Sprout.

"Well," began Dumbledore, "I guess we should get started. Anyone have anything to ask." When all of the teachers had said that no, they did not in fact have anything to ask he continued. " Well then let's get to the social part of the meeting."

"I wonder what shenanigans potter will get in to this year." McGonagall said in her Scottish brogue.

"There is no telling what he will get into." Snape said with a slight smile on his face. Harry potter was after all his favorite student. Sure they had loathed each other at first but they got over it.

All of the other teachers mumbled agreement. Harry potter had already saved the philosophers stone, killed a 69 meter basilisk, and drove off a couple hundred dementors without breaking a sweat. So yeah, he got into a lot of stuff.

Oh yeah, he also freed his god father Sirius Black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Exspelliarmus."

"Damn it Harry. Stop beating me." Whined ex-convict/mass murderer Sirius Black. He couldn't fathom how his godson had gotten so good at dueling. It wasn't fair; he had after all been one of the Ministry's top aurors before he had been unfairly incarcerated. Sure he may have been a little out of practice from over a decade of sleeping with the dementors, but he still expected to be able to beat a fourteen year old. Even if that fourteen year old was his godson, top in his year, defeater of a thousand year old basilisk, and extreme martial artists.

"Oh, stop whining Sirius, your still not back in shape and if I were any other fourteen year old you would have beaten me." Harry scolded his childish godfather. "Let's go again. And to help you I will tell you a secret about magic. Don't use incantations, use your will power. That's the secret to large, showy and powerful magics. Allow me to demonstrate."

With that he drew his wand and taking a breath swished it down, never once uttering a syllable. Out of the end erupted magnificent green flames that began to swirl around Sirius and he. They rose all the way to the ceiling of the large dueling room of potter manor and began to swirl around as harry directed them with his will and expand outward gaining strength as they did. The further away they got the brighter they got until they were white and couldn't be looked at. To Sirius the magic in the air seemed tangible. It seemed powerful and it seemed without end.

Wait it couldn't be. No it wasn't possible. There had only been Three in the last century. After all those with never ending power reserves were very rare and little people even knew they existed. Sirius himself only knew because there was a super rare book in the Black family library he had read when he was sixteen. He just didn't think it was possible that his godson, Harry Potter, was a sport.

Harry stood there and let the heat from the flames wash over him. He basked in it and reveled in the feeling of his magic running through his veins. He sighed in reluctance as he let the magic powering the flames go. The flames swirling on the edges of the room vanished leaving harry and Sirius standing there. Harry smiled as he saw that Sirius had his mouth wide open staring in wonder at him.

"Flies, Sirius, Flies."

"HOLY CRAP, Harry I can count on one hand the amount of people I know that could do something like that." Sirius paused and seemed to consider something. He then spoke in a slow voice. "Harry do you know what a sport is?"

` "Nope, can't say that I do."

"I have a book that I can give you to tell you, but first, let's get me back into shape."

"Ok, then on the count of three. One. Two. Three." Harry swished his wand down and allowed some magic to pool at the top and conjured a large Grim. It charged at Sirius who sent a blast at fire at his look alike. The grim soon turned to ash but Harry was already on his next move. Two conjured birds flew at Sirius with killer intent in their eyes. Sirius sent two cutters at them and relieved them of their wings.

Sirius returned fire with a blast of water from his wand. Harry deflected it with a casual gust of wind that blew it off to the right. As Sirius released his control of the water, Harry transfigured it into large ice sickles sharp enough to pierce steel and banished them at Sirius. With alarm Sirius sent a fire ball to melt them. That did the trick. Harry then sent his own blast of fire at Sirius who sent up a mage shield to block the flames. That was fine with Harry as he switched control over the flames to his wandless hand and kept the flames coming. Then with his wand he conjured a large slab of stone. Next, he transfigured in to an ornately carved humanoid figure. He gestured with his wand and the figure was moving with slow steps that made the ground shake.

Sirius was beginning to sweat as Harry kept the flames coming. He didn't think he could keep the shield up for much longer. Just then, he felt a tremor in the ground. _What the Hell was that._ Sirius thought. He felt another, then again and again. Suddenly the flame vanished, and he could see again.

There, in front of him stood a golem. The thing had to be at least ten feet tall and looked like it could crush with a single step. Acting instinctively, Sirius sent an over powered blasting curse at the thing. It promptly blew apart. Sirius banished the resulting stones at Harry, who merely vanished them. Sirius kept the stuff coming though raining spell upon spell on Harry, who sent up a mage shield and blocked all of the spells. Sirius began to send conjured rubber balls at Harry, then, when harry promptly banished them back at him, he jumped aside. He looked back at harry just in time to come face to face with a bundle of conjured chains. Soon he was bundled up in chains like a new born in blankets.

He began to curse as Harry laughed at him and released him." I think that's enough for today Sirius and your tired. Not to mention we have to keep Remus company tonight still."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Sirius had been very surprised to find out that Harry was an animagus. An apex predator too. Sirius hoped that there wouldn't be any more surprise, he doubted it though.

As they went to clean up, Harry thought about what had transpired since he had learned about the magical world, beginning first with his sorting.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Harry stood with the other first years waiting to be sorted. While the other first years were speculating as to what house they would go to, Harry was standing in a corner off by himself. A blond boy came up with what looked like two dumb gorillas, oh wait those were kids._

_ "Draco Malfoy, Potter. You are my new best friend." The blond said in an arrogant way. Harry knew his type well and could see clearly that he was an arrogant sod from a rich family. He probably got whatever he wanted and didn't have to work a day in his life. _

_ The boy was holding his hand out, expecting Harry to shake it. "I could bite him if you like Harry."_

_Arnine whispered in Harry's Mind. They had been able to converse like this ever since Harry had found a spell that made an animal your familiar. Now she was a tattoo around his waist._

_ "No I'll handle this." To the boy he said, "Do you take something to make you so stupid, or is it just natural." _

_ The boy turned a nasty red color and said in what he thought was a threatening voice, "Watch yourself, Potter, Wouldn't want you to meet the same end as your parents, would we." With that he gestured and he and his brutes walked away._

_ Harry stood there quietly snickering to himself when Professor McGonagall came in and told them to follow her. After the sorting hat had sung it's song, students were called up and began to put the hat on. The hat would eventually call out where the student would go. Some were very short, others took a while, the longest being a minute and forty-five seconds for a girl named Hermione Granger. She eventually went to Gryffindor._

_ When his name was called the whole hall started whispering. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head._

_ "Hello, Mr. Potter, you have an intriguing mind." Harry nearly jumped when he heard the voice in his head._

_ "I am guessing you are the sorting hat" he said._

_ "Indeed I am Mr. Potter. Now how about we get to sorting you. HMMM… let's see. Oh my, such power, and brains to go with it. A drive to succeed that I have rarely seen. Such Cunning, and loyalty to those few whom you love. Much courage, but only to be used for those that deserve it. You are so very adaptable Mr. Potter. You would do well in any of the houses, but with a drive to succeed like yours there is only one place for you._

"_SLYTHERIN"_

_END FLASHBACK._

After that first day, Harry had driven himself to get better and better at magic. He had found a room that could transform into whatever he needed it to be. He had used it to read books practice charms, transfiguration, Potions, and defense against the dark arts. None of his classmates could keep up with him, not even the highly intelligent Granger girl who was second only to him. He used the room to learn how to fight with magic. Soon he was confident that only the Professors could beat him in a fight, and then only with much difficulty.

After his sorting Harry had been alienated by his classmates, the Slytherins because he was a half-blood and the others because he was a Slytherin. He didn't mind though he liked being a loner. It gave him more time to practice his magic. The red headed boy, who Harry later learned was named Weasley , went around saying that Harry was a future dark lord. Malfoy said he was an inferior Half-blood. Harry simply didn't care.

It wasn't till Halloween that something interesting had happened.

000000000000000000000

**A.N. **

**Sorry it's been awhile. I really have no excuse other than the fact that I am lazy. Some of you may recognize a few things I took from other stories. This includes Darth Marrs's idea of sports in his story "Unspeakable Things" really good story, definitely worth a read.**

**A.N. 2**

**Forgot to put this in here, but I was Sirius about the chapter title. Er, serious. sorry **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I suck at chapter names.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Harry had been having a good day up until that redheaded creep had insulted the Granger girl. He had gone through all of his classes in a good mood. He had gotten all of his work done, impressed his teachers yet again with his knowledge, and gotten in a good hour of practice dueling during his break._

_ In charms, the last class that he had for the day, they were learning the levitation charm. Harry had learned this charm back in the first few days of school so he didn't pay much attention to what Flitwick was saying; instead he was surreptitiously reading a book. It was an intriguing book on the merits of using schoolyard charms in duels to distract your opponent. When Flitwick had stopped talking and told them to begin he took his wand out and simply flicked it at the feather in front of him. The feather floated into the air with a grace rarely seen. _

_ Flitwick began to clap and praised Harry saying, "Oh, bravo Mr. Potter, bravo. Fifteen points to Slytherin for a job well done."_

_ He went back to helping the other kids learn how to do it. As Harry began to read his book again, he heard the Granger girl trying to help the redheaded twit learn how to make his feather float. From the look on his face he didn't appreciate it very much. Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading, it wasn't his problem. He read for the rest of class, and, when the bell, rang he left with his year mates. As he was walking down the corridor, he heard the Weasley twit say, "No wonder she hasn't got any friends, she's a nightmare. Her hair looks like it was shaved off of a warthog. And her teeth, Merlin's Beard beavers would be jealous of those things." _

_ Something shot past Harry and ran down the corridor, and with a start he realized that it was the Granger girl, and that she was crying. Anger bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. Turning with speed that made him nearly invisible he seized Weasley's arm, twisted it behind his back in a painful way, and slammed him into the wall with a dull thud._

_ Conversations stopped, people turned to see the commotion, and Weasley began to whimper in a very pathetic way. Harry snarled in a feral voice seething with anger, "If you ever insult someone who doesn't deserve it in my presence again, I will cut your tongue out and send it to your mother as a Christmas gift."_

_ He gave Weasley one last shoved and raced down the corridor after Granger. He ran around for a good fifteen minutes before he heard sniffling coming from a girl's bathroom. Ignoring the taboo of it, he marched right in and called out for Granger._

_ "Go away," came out of the last stall, "this is a girl's bathroom."_

_ Harry replied, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Weasley had no right to insult you like that. I swear there is nothing in between his ears."_

_ Granger gave a small giggle and said, "Be that as it may, this is still a girl's bathroom. Anyhow you are missing the feast just to check on me. Just go I will be fine."_

_ "How about this; you come out of there and we will go down to the feast together."_

_ She sounded hesitant when she replied, "O-okay."_

_ As she walked out, Harry felt a tremor in the ground. "What was that?"_

_ "I don't know," Harry replied, "but, whatever it is, it can't be good."_

_ They turned toward the door just as it exploded inward. Chunks of stone and wood flew all over the bathroom as what could only be described as a monster, stepped into the bathroom. It had a misshapen humanoid figure. Its hands looked like they could engulf Harry's body and crush it without any effort. In its right hand was a club that was six feet long, and its eyes, set in a head that scraped on the fifteen foot ceiling, held a malevolence only seen in something truly evil._

_ "BEHIND ME." Harry yelled. Hermione jumped to do as ordered and cowered behind Harry, as what he now recognized as a troll, charged at them. Harry acting quickly threw an overpowered blasting curse at it. It hit the troll dead center but barely made it stumble. Enraged even more, the troll swung the club at them, smashing through walls, pipes, and toilets sending debris flying everywhere. Harry quickly threw up a shield that easily blocked all of the debris, but nearly buckled when the club hit it._

_ Surprised, the troll stumbled back a couple of steps. Acting quickly while the troll was disorientated, Harry transfigured a metal pipe into a large metal spear. Aiming at the troll's throat, he banished it at the troll. It missed and impaled it upon the shoulder of the arm holding the club._

_ Roaring in pain, the troll dropped the club and clutched at its shoulder. It took another swipe at Harry, who again shielded. The troll roared in pain as bones in its hands cracked. While the troll was recovering, Harry transfigured another pipe, this one larger than the last, into another spear. Instead of banishing it immediately, he levitated it to the proper height, then banished with all of his might._

_ His aim was true, and the spear went through the troll's forehead and halfway out. With a thud, the troll fell to the ground and was still, unmistakably dead._

_ Harry turned to check on Hermione. She looked back and forth between Harry and the troll. Then, taking a deep breath said, "Can you teach me that shield charm."_

_ Harry smiled._

_END FLASHBACK_

After the professors had com and interrogated them, they were released back to their common rooms. Harry and Hermione had become sort of study partners after that in the sense that if Hermione needed help with something she would come ask Harry who would help her to the best of his abilities.

Life continued with Harry easily being top in his class. He continued to read ahead on all of his studies, and practice his dueling at least an hour a day. He also found a book on animagi, wizards that could change into animals, in the room of requirements as he later learned it was called. It explained what they were and detailed the process of how to become one.

Going by what the book told him, Harry dove into his mind and meditated on whom and what he was. After he had found his form, he began to concentrate on it. It took days before he even noticed a slight change. He noticed that his senses had improved. Where before he had superb senses, now there were no equals among non-animagus humans. Where before he had been quiet and graceful, now he was silent and moved with fluidity unmatched in humans. Encouraged he carried on.

His professors were, on the whole, rather nice to him. All except for Professor Snape that is. For some reason the man seemed to loathe the very ground Harry walked on. He would constantly belittle Harry and even went so far as to take some points from him for breathing.

When Christmas came around that had changed. During the break Harry had been walking around the castle after an intense dueling session in the RoR. Not paying attention, he didn't see Snape until it was too late. They bumped right into each other and the things Snape was carrying went everywhere. Apologizing profusely, Harry helped him pick his stuff up. With one last apology, Harry was on his way.

After that Snape had mellowed out and treated Harry like any other Slytherin.

On Christmas day, Harry had awoken several gifts at the foot of his bed. He took his time opening them because he had nothing better to do. The first one was from the Dursleys; it was a single fifty pence piece. The second was from Hermione. It was, predictably, a book. It was one that Harry had already read, but she didn't need to know that.

The third was a large silvery piece of cloth. It had come with a note saying that it was from his father and to use it well. That is it. There was no name or address, just that short little message. Inspecting it more closely, Harry realized that it was an invisibility cloak.

Later that night, he had gone off wandering and come across a large Cerberus. It was in the third floor corridor they were supposed to stay out of. Noticing that it was on a trap door, Harry had sung a little tune and put the beast to sleep. He was after all well read on mythology. Looking down the trap door, Harry couldn't see anything. So he threw flash of light down there. He saw what he recognized as Devil's snare recoil from the light.

He jumped in, landed on the soft-squishy devil's snare, and promptly threw out a bright ball of light. The devil's snare recoiled and dropped him through to the floor.

Harry went through the rest of the obstacles until he came across a room with nothing but a small red stone in it. Shrugging he went back to his dorm and decided to research it later.

Later on in the year, he heard Quirrell talking to someone called master about him stealing the philosopher's stone. Putting two and two together, he ran to find professor McGonagall. She told him that Professor Dumbledore was out of the castle and that the stone was perfectly safe.

Annoyed, Harry had rushed to the third floor corridor. He stood and waited for Quirrell and had followed him in. After stalking Quirrell from beneath his invisibility cloak and traveling through all of the obstacles, they came upon the last room. Only it wasn't as Harry remembered it. There in the middle of the room was now a large Mirror. On the top it said _I show not your face but your heart's desire _backwards.

After watching Quirrell try to figure out the puzzle for a while, Harry got bored.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Harry took the cloak off and called out, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor Quirrell."_

_ Quirrell whirled around, "Potter! I should have known. No matter, you will be dead soon enough." With that he threw a curse at Harry._

_ Not knowing what the curse was, Harry conjured a large slab of stone in front of himself. Moments later he had to throw up a shield to block the debris from the destroyed stone. Harry banished the stones at Quirrell who jumped out of the way. _

"_STOP!" A voice screamed out. The fighting wizards both looked at each other when Quirrell spoke._

_ "But Mas—" _

_ "I said stop Quirrell. Let me speak to the boy."_

_ "But you are too weak Master."_

_Harry was getting quite creeped out, so when the voice that seemed to be coming from Quirrell's head said, "I have str—" he lashed out and struck Quirrell in the chest with a well-placed arrow. Quirrell fell to the ground, shaking and quivering, as he lay there dying._

_Harry walked up to him and asked, "Any last words."_

_Quirrel looked up and croaked out, "This is not your world to rule, the Fallen shall rise again."_

_Harry replied, "Not today." With that he shot a cutter and decapitated quirrell._

_Just then a black mist flew out of Quirrell and struck at Harry._

_Then all he knew was darkness._

_END FLASHBACK_

**A.N.**

**I got this out for you guys as an apology for taking so long on the previous chapter. Thank for the kind reviews. Uhhh… there was something else. **

**Oh yeah, let me know if you get the reference in this chapter. From here on end I will endeavor to add one every chapter.**


End file.
